Reveler (Skyrim)
}} Revelers are common looking men who randomly appear around Skyrim in groups of three, all sharing the same title of "Reveler." Upon approaching the group, one will step forward and invite the Dragonborn to join them for a bottle of Honningbrew Mead to celebrate the glorious day. If the Dragonborn responds by offering Black-Briar Mead, they will be insulted, claiming they are trying to poison them, and leave. If, however, the Dragonborn already has a bottle of Honningbrew Mead and offers to share it, they receive a Charmed Necklace (25 point Fortify Carry Weight enchantment) as a reward for a good deed. Killing one on a road will result in a bounty, but kill all three and the bounty will be removed as long as there are no other witnesses. After the encounter occurs, the Revelers migrate to the nearest farm or settlement, where they take up residence as laborers for the rest of the game. The encounter may randomly be "reset" at a new random encounter location; if this occurs, the Revelers appear at the new location and can be given Honningbrew Mead for a second Charmed Necklace. Trivia *They are a random encounter, so there isn't one specific location where they can be found. *They sometimes are spawned and murdered by a random creature near them, this will also allow the Dragonborn to obtain the charmed necklace for free. *If the Dragonborn lacks a bottle of Honningbrew Mead, one can still get the Charmed Necklace without either murdering them or pickpocketing for it. After they give them a bottle of mead through dialogue, their disposition raises enough that they can hit the one with the necklace and the other two will kill that Reveler in their defense. The Dragonborn will have a bounty of 40 but have gained a valuable item that is not marked as stolen. Casting a non-combat Illusion spell, such as Courage, on the lead Reveler will give the same results, but without the bounty. *Due to being unarmed initially, if they manage to reach a settlement that is attacked later, they may recover the dropped weapons from the attackers to use to better defend themselves and attack the hostiles. Bugs * It is possible for dead characters/creatures to spawn inexplicably next to the revelers in mid conversation. This occurred in one instance when a deceased Dunmer titled "Alchemist" appeared with a seemingly random facial appearance. His inventory appears standard, but it also included a nirnroot. *It has been reported that the "lead Reveler" can sometimes be seen without anything besides a cap, shoes, and the game's default underwear. * Casting Courage, or a higher-level spell of the same type, will make the "hit" Reveler hostile, as if he was hit with Fury. * If one is attacked while near the event prior to speaking to the revelers, they will not enter dialogue, and the only way the charmed necklace can be collected is to steal it from the lead Reveler or loot it from their body. Appearances * de:Nachtschwärmer es:Juerguista Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters